Aldrich Oberst
Aldrich Oberst is the son of the late mouse king from the tale of The Nutcracker and the Mouse King. Character Personality Aldrich frequently comes off as a pretentious twit. He always speaks as though he's looking down at you, regarding you as something less then him. He's always dull and dry, often making others wonder if he can laugh anything other then a condescending chuckle. He can come off as a bit of a deadpan snarker, but even then he feels the need to mutter out that he was, indeed, joking. He can come off as a bit cocky, convinced that since he is a king and not just a mere prince or princess, he inherently should always be correct or win an argument or contest, regardless of actual skill or talent. His pretentious behavior does have a tendency to slip. He becomes a bit more exited when talking about magic, sometimes slipping into his native German tongue if worked up enough. It also slips when his ailurophobia, oclophobia, ophidiophobia, or scoliodentosaurophobia (fear of cats, owls, snakes, and lizards respectfully) is triggered. Around fellow storybook students with this motif, he instantly becomes more cautious, gaining a slight stammer and talking slowly, as though afraid of offending them. When exposed to the actual animals, he will rapidly retreat, trying to claw his way away from the 'horrible vermin' you've just plagued him with. Afterwards, he'll be jittery for a few minutes, but soon regain his composure. Appearance Aldrich is rather short, not unusual for someone who's quite literally an enchanted mouse, and very pale; possessing copper-brown ruffly hair and either very dark brown or black eyes--Depending on lighting they can pass for either. Fairy tale – The Nutcracker and the Mouse King How the Story Goes Take a gander at the Wikipedia page if you would. How does Aldrich come into it? It wouldn't be a stretch to assume that the Mouse King found a second queen (assuming the one told in the past 'flashback story' was the first) and had a whole new litter of heirs to the mouse throne. Ergo, Aldrich is one of these magical mice. Relationships Family The Mouse Kingdom was ruled by the royal adviser after the seven-headed Mouse King was slayed, due to the second queen being killed a long while back and none of the heirs being old enough to properly rule the throne. Aldrich was raised by the adviser-turned-king for most of his younger life and then raised by a mouse scullery maid in an attempt to humble him (it didn't work). When he came of a certain age he was enchanted to appear human and allowed to attend Ever After High to help him learn to interact with others better then the mouse council could. Aldrich talks of his family and castle workers very nonchalantly, almost as though he doesn't particularly care about them. Considering how he talks to everyone else (the same way), this probably doesn't mean anything bad. Friends Aldrich is 'in alliance' with any fellow villain or rebel, though we're not sure if this implies actual camaraderie with them. Perhaps he's just working with them for a common goal. His roommate, Percival, however...Let's say their relationship is shaky and leave it at that. Pet Kosmos Glänzen (Kos for short) is Aldrich's pet Comet Moth. Sure, it may look pretty, but moths are pretty dull for a pet and he admits she is only good for trivial amusement. Still, he does love his flashy insect. Romance He doesn't seem interested in finding a queen. Outfits Basic Aldrich usually wears a reddish long-sleeved dress shirt, with darker cuffs on the sleeves and gold cuff-links. Over the shirt is a grey waistcoat speckled black, buttoned up with four golden buttons. His slacks are light khaki, his shoes darker grey, also decorated with golden buttons. Atop his head is a small silver crown with one orange gemstone in the center, a padparadscha sapphire. Legacy Day TBA Quotes Notes *'Aldrich' means 'old / long time ruler' and 'Oberst' means 'From the uppermost end of the village, top of the house.' Both are of German origin, like the story itself. *Originally, Aldrich's pet was going to be a small bat named Pimm, as a shout-out to the Barbie version of The Nutcracker. This was scrapped in favor of Kos. *After minor consideration, Aldrich gained the voice of Dominic Keating; more specifically, the voice of Gremlin Prescott (the one in purple). Using a British man to voice a character of German origin? Logical. *He also gained the theme song of 'Heads Up, Hearts Down's acoustic version by I Fight Dragons (as the original version's more chiptune-pop feel doesn't fit Aldrich's character quite as well as chiptune-acoustic). *Amusingly, Lissa had plans to make a Monster High OC who was the daughter of the Mouse King, named Vivian King. She was scrapped early on, though the vague concept was retooled into Aldrich Oberst. Gallery ezimba13100773639800.jpg|Basic attire Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent